the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Watchers
The Watchers are a Gem faction on Mars that reside in the Palace. They use a gray and white eye, made from diamond shapes, as their insignia. Members Due to the Palace's original use, many members of the Watchers originally were part of White Diamond's court. However, a large number of the Watchers are not members on their own free will. Instead, they are former Crystal Gems that were captured during the Rebellion. They were eventually taken to Howlite, who brainwashed them into submission, and subsequently became members of the Watchers after being left behind. Current Members *Howlite: The leader of the Watchers. She had loyally served White Diamond since the early days of the Diamond Authority, and remains convinced that the Authority will return. *Herkimer Diamond: Howlite's mysterious bodyguard, who has served her since the early days of Era 1. * Tourmalinated Quartz: One of numerous Tourmalinated Quartzes that helped build The Palace. * Marble: A living decoration put in The Palace during its construction. She is formally considered a member of The Watchers due to her situation. * Other Gems: There are members of the Watchers that are known to exist, though their details aren't yet known. Hypnotized Members A large number of the Watchers are Gems brought to Howlite for "rehabilitation." Most, though not all, of these Gems were previously Crystal Gems. These hypnotized Gems are completely loyal to Howlite. *Nacre: A Nacre that has been so thoroughly brainwashed by Howlite that she lacks her own individual will. She functions as Howlite's servant, never leaving her side. * Kunzite: The original owner of Nacre and her sister Nacre. She was brought to, and brainwashed by, Howlite after a failed coup of the Martian Loyalists. * Rutile: A rebel that was spared from being shattered despite her status in the caste system. She is often paired with Kunzite due to their similar roles. Ideals According to Howlite, the intention of the Watchers is simply to wait and prepare Mars for the Diamond Authority's return. Because a majority of members have undergone Howlite's hypnosis or belonged to White Diamond, the Watchers almost universally share Howlite's views to some extent. Compared to the other four factions, the Watchers are by far the most loyal to the ideals and social norms of Homeworld. However, like the other factions, they made an agreement to not shatter any Gem, regardless of the offense. Gems that are inherently defective instead are bubbled, occasionally given to the slightly more lenient Martian Loyalists--something seen as "a favor" to them. Meanwhile, Gems that break a law put into place by the Authority are generally taken to their leader to be hypnotized until they wouldn't even consider deviating. Property Current * The Palace: The Watchers use White Diamond's old outpost as their base of operations. It has all the standard features of the other outposts. Relations Chameleon Diamond's Court Despite the faction being strong allies of Pink Zirconia's Court, the Watchers rarely take action against Chameleon Diamond's Court. This is directly because of a fear the faction secretly has towards the court's leaders. Martian Loyalists The Watchers are formally allies with the Martian Loyalists, and go out of their way to provide assistance. Howlite has applauded the faction for its conservative stance and movements to "preserve perfection." Pink Zirconia's Court The Watchers strongly oppose Pink Zirconia's Court and have even declared them to officially be enemies of the Authority. They lack the same hope towards them that the Martian Loyalists express, instead believing that the entire faction is "broken." Progressives Just as the Watchers support the Martian Loyalists, they strongly condemn the Progressives. However, the two factions are currently at peace--because Howlite has blackmailed the new faction leader. Category:Factions Category:Groups